


Comfort

by Falterfuchs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falterfuchs/pseuds/Falterfuchs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia comes back to their shared dorm room after a stressful day. (30 Day OTP Challenge - 1. holding hands)</p><p>And since the world needs more Cora/Lydia-College!AU - here you go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try to write something for a challenge. And my first college!AU. And yes. If you have comments, critic and all the good stuff (or bad stuff), don't hesitate to throw them in my face - gently.

When Lydia comes back to their shared dorm room she lets her bag fall to the ground as soon as the door closes. Her makeup looks still flawless, though the trained eye notices that her lipstick is a little smudged. She probably pressed her lips into a thin line a little too often and then swept with her thumb along the edges of her mouth the way she does when she gets really frustrated.

Cora sets her book down when Lydia slips out of her high heels and heads to the small fridge. She watches as Lydia pushes her hair over one shoulder and then gulps down a tumbler of whiskey. “Okay. So how many idiots did you have to put back in their place?”  
The ginger visibly rolls her eyes. “Too many. One whiskey won’t make it better”, she sighs and looks at Cora for the first time since she entered the room. “Wanna join me for some drinks?” The brunette frowns for a while in consideration. “Let me finish the chapter and then we can go”, she decides and waits for Lydia’s nod before resuming her reading.

After another minute she feels the bed dipping as Lydia sits down beside her. “What are you reading anyway?” she murmurs and Cora shows her the cover without actually taking her eyes off the text. Lydia hums acknowledging and then places her head on Cora’s shoulder while simultaneously taking one of her hands into her own and interlacing their fingers. The brunette lookes at her out of the corner of her eyes. “And how am I supposed to turn the pages now?” she grumbles, a fond tone evident in her voice. Lydia closes her eyes and simply smiles. 

“You’ll work it out.”


End file.
